


Dressed To Impress

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s costume for the Ministry of Magic's annual Winter Ball impresses someone Harry hadn’t counted on even being in attendance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feminine Physique

**Author's Note:**

> Author: - Riffraff  
> Rating: - NC-17 or R18+ Depending on the Country.  
> Pairings: - HP/SS (Some others less significant)  
> Warnings: - None that you’re going to take any notice of anyway, so I won’t bother.  
> Summary: - Harry’s costume for the ministry’s annual Winter Ball impresses someone Harry hadn’t counted on even being in attendance.  
> Archive: - If you ask nicely, via email.  
> Disclaimer: - I don’t own the characters; I merely play with them before returning them no worse for ware. Don’t sue; my car’s a shit heap, and I only have a few measly fan fics to my name so it’s not worth the effort.  
> A/N: - This must be the first short fic, I’ve ever written and it’s still over 10,000 words long….I came, I tried, I wept and I failed….but it makes a good read none the less. Mmmmm lets all play dress ups. 
> 
> (Reposted from AFF.net - Beta'd + Fan Art)

CHAPTER 1   
(The Feminine Physique) 

“I can’t believe you two have left it this late? You’ll be lucky if there’s anything left.” Hermione scoffed haughtily as she strolled beside a sheepish Ron and Harry. Ron poked his tongue out at his girlfriend who promptly grabbed hold of it and pulled it hard, making Ron choke and cough loudly. Harry chuckled at his two best friend’s antics as he snuggled in deeper to his warm cloak as the snow began to fall heavier around them. 

Being in the middle of Diagon Alley at 7.30am on possibly the coldest day of winter ever seen was sheer madness in Harry’s opinion. This was his second last year of school and why ever he was still being forced into attending these stupid school functions was beyond him. 

“We didn’t have time?” Ron muttered as he chewed his abused tongue as the trio stepped up to the only shop open at this time in the morning. “Britain made the final of the Quidditch World Cup Hermione. It was a monumental and defining point in the entire history of the game!” Ron defended stoutly as he was pushed unceremoniously into the warm shop. 

“So defining, you two spent the better part of three weeks planning the illegal after game party in the dorm when you should have been preparing for the Winter Solstice Ball.” Hermione huffed irritably as she stripped off her cloak and hung it on the hook by the shop door before approaching the unattended front counter. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes at Harry who merely smiled coyly and shrugged his shoulders. It was true he and Ron had spent a huge amount of time over the last three weeks preparing the party for the night of world cup match. It had been worth it though and would undoubtedly prove to have been a better night than the Ministry’s Annual Winter Solstice Fancy Dress Ball would be this evening. In Harry’s opinion the entire event was just an excuse for social brown nosing and Harry had planned on coming down with something this morning to avoid going. Hermione however had had other ideas. 

Since planning had begun for the Ball to be held at Hogwarts students had been given weekend passes to Diagon Alley to arrange their costumes. Yesterday had supposedly been the last chance to get a costume organized and Ron and Harry had missed that opportunity due to the world cup party they’d held in their dorm. When Hermione had found out their plans though she’d hit the roof and that was why, a hung over Ron and Harry had been dragged out of the warmth and comfort of their dorm to sneak out to Diagon Alley’s Costume Tailor. Ron and Harry stood miserably behind Hermione who rang the bell on the counter three times consecutively, impatient to be back to the castle before anyone noticed they’d gone. Harry thought that perhaps Hermione was really desperate to go to the ball having risked everything by sneaking out this morning. It was a few moments before a smiling middle-aged wizard appeared a slice of toast and jam in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other. 

“Good morning to you Miss, how may I help you?” Harry grimaced at the wizard behind the counter wondering how anyone could be that cheery at 7.30 in the morning. 

“They need costumes for the ball.” Hermione announced sharply as she pointed irritably to Harry and Ron standing behind her. Ron looked to be falling asleep on his feet as the shopkeeper put aside his breakfast and stepped around the counter to get a better look at the two students. 

“There’s not much left I’m afraid. We sold out of the most popular costumes months ago.” The shopkeeper surmised as he began taking a few measurements of the boys. Hermione made a point of making a ‘told you so’ glare at Harry and Ron who both ignored it as they passively allowed themselves to be measured. When he was finished noting the numbers on a notepad the shopkeeper stood up straight and tucked the pad into his cloak. 

“We might have a few things left in their sizes. Have a seat I won’t be a moment.” Gladly Harry and Ron took the seats by the fireplace in the shop to warm themselves watching as Hermione paced back and forth past the counter as she waited the shop owners return. 

“Listen Hermione I’m really not bothered about going, I don’t even have a date. Just you and Ron go.” Harry tried to reason with Hermione but the brown haired girl was having none of it. Ron too looked a little pissed across at Harry who ignored his best friends glare to shut up. 

“No Harry this is a social occasion that we all have to attend. It provides a perfect opportunity to get to know the wizards and witches that will most likely be employing us after we graduate. Think of it as one big careers day.” Hermione announced as she went back to pacing her hands on her hips. Harry glanced across at Ron who’d leaned over to him with a frown creasing his forehead. 

“Hey and if I have to get dressed up in a bloody silly costume so do you.” Ron growled as he turned back to the fire to continue warming his hands. Harry sighed and closed his eyes hoping against hope that there would be enough people at this ball so that he could hide in a corner unnoticed. 

“Well here we are. Not a big selection I’m afraid but the best I can do at this late stage. Perhaps a little organization wouldn’t go a miss next year.” The shopkeeper reappeared with three mannequins dressed in the selection of costumes. Harry took offence at the condescension in the wizard’s voice but chose not to comment as his eyes fixed on the costumes in front of him. 

Not a second after the mannequins had settled on the floor in front of the prospective buyers than Harry and Ron both jumped up in fear. 

“I bags the pumpkin!” Ron and Harry both screamed at the same time neither of them wanting to even consider the other two options presented to them. Lunging for the large round bright orange pumpkin costume both boys were stopped when a slightly miffed Hermione stepped into their path. 

“Ronald Weasley, there is no way I am having a pumpkin escort me to the Ministry’s Winter Ball.” Hermione declared as she pointed at the other costume next to it. Thinking he’d won the pumpkin Harry snorted in amusement as he took in the green leprechaun costume, with its green tights and tunic and pointed belled shoes destined for Ron. 

“But Hermione it’s got tights!” Ron protested loudly as he circled the green costume and flicked at its gold-feathered cap irritably. “You’ll see all my dangly bits.” Ron whispered as he turned pleadingly to Hermione who had stubbornly folded her arms across her chest. “You don’t want everyone seeing my bits do you love?” Ron tried to sweeten Hermione but the girl was determined. “I’ll look like a fool!” Ron cried when he was sure Hermione wasn’t going to give. 

“You should have thought of that before you decided to plan your stupid Quidditch party!” Hermione snapped as she gestured to the shopkeeper and then at the leprechaun outfit. “We’ll take that one thank you.” The shopkeeper nodded and with a flick of his wand the costume undressed itself from the mannequin and began wrapping itself up in a box on the counter. “Harry make up your mind quickly or we’ll be late for breakfast.” Hermione demanded her patients finally wearing thin. Harry pointed at the pumpkin but was surprised when the shopkeeper shook his head apologetically. 

“I’m sorry sir, I haven’t any of those left in your size. You have a small frame like most young woman so all of the costumes have gone….” Harry smiled widely hoping that what the shopkeeper was suggesting meant he couldn’t attend the ball. However his happiness was short lived as the wizard continued. “I’m afraid I only have one costume left in your size.” Harry eyed the shopkeeper in concern as he gestured to the counter where another mannequin appeared. Harry stared in disbelief at the costume on the mannequin as it stopped in front of him. Ron after a stunned silence became a rollicking laughing bundle on the floor, his face purple as he gasped for breathe between his hard laughter. Even Hermoine snorted with amusement into her hand as she stared at the only costume left in Harry’s size. 

“Not if Voldemort himself was dancing on my grave.” Harry growled as he spun around angrily and headed for the door. Hermione was quicker though and grabbed Harry’s hand sharply dragging him back into the warmth of the costume tailors shop. 

“Please Harry it’s only one night and there will undoubtedly be a lot more people wearing worse costumes than this.” Hermione tried to sound sympathetic as she fingered the lace of the midnight black silk boned corset trying to persuade Harry to take it. “Besides it’s embarrassing enough to make no one talk to you all night and that is what you want isn’t it?” Hermione looked up at Harry who was glaring at the flimsy black fishnet stockings and their matching high heels and wondering how on earth he was going to walk in them. 

“I’ll fucking freeze my balls of.” Harry muttered irritably as he circled the mannequin stopping at the back to flick the twin elastic straps that secured the stockings to the flimsy lace briefs that Harry supposed was underwear. What was worse however was the white fluffy tail stuck on the rump. 

“You’ve got gloves on.” Hermione reasoned as she handed Harry the fluffy white and pink ears that had sat atop the mannequin’s hairless head.

“Hey and you won’t need a partner Potter, you can accompany yourself!” Ron howled having recovered enough to form coherent sentences. Almost immediately Hermione spun on her boyfriend and with a swift kick of her icy boot to Ron’s backside flicked her wand at the red head and froze him like a statue. 

“Don’t listen to Ron Harry, besides you’ve got better legs for tights than he has.” Hermione smiled mildly her round brown eyes begging Harry to agree. At length Harry sighed and with a regrettable nod indicated that he would indeed take the costume. Hermione squealed in delight as the shopkeeper performed the necessary transactions for both costumes before sliding the bill across to Hermione. Harry went to pay but Hermione stepped in front of him and offered up her own stash of galleons before collecting the two large flat parcels. “Hold these while I collect the Weasley.” Hermione handed Harry the parcels and having flicked her wand at Ron had him reanimated and up on his feet in seconds. 

Ron grumbled the entire way back to Hogwarts, while Harry could only imagine the humiliation he was going to face tonight in front of the entire Wizard community who would be in attendance at the ball.


	2. Practically Naked

CHAPTER 2  
(Practically Naked)

Harry sighed as he stared at the white costume bag hanging from the corner of his bed its contents thankfully hidden from the general populace passing through the dorm. It was only 5.30 and while the ball officially started at 6.30 many of the dignitaries and Ministry officials had already begun to arrive in their respective costumes. Nearly every vantage point in the Gryffindor Tower had been taken by half dressed students vying for a glimpse of who was wearing what. So far Harry had only heard news of the professor’s costumes. The headmaster was wearing most remarkably a Quidditch uniform and strutting around with a broom under his arm. Harry wasn’t interested though and had yet to even have a shower let alone get dressed. 

“Oh just look at that Harry you can seem my doodle and everything.” Harry looked away from the white costume bag and over at where Ron had emerged from the closed curtains around his bed. Harry tried not to smirk as he watched Ron push his hips out and jump up and down. The red head’s cock was clearly visible bouncing within the unforgiving confines of the green tights.

“You think you’ve got problems.” Neville appeared from around the side of his own bed the podgy boy’s costume of a sunflower in a pot looking a little worse for wear as the boy struggled with the zip that held the bright yellow sunflower on his head. 

“Oh guys you’ve got to see what McGonagall wearing. She’s a unicorn with the horn and all!” Dean came sprinting into the room, his racing car body bouncing around him like a dodgem car at the show. Harry rolled his eyes as everyone crowded to the window to get a look before he sighed and flopped back on his bed. Ron was still bouncing around in his leprechaun outfit, his hand shoved down the front of his tights trying to make himself less obvious. Just at that moment Hermione arrived, a beautiful set of butterfly wings fluttering around her as she rolled her eyes at Ron. 

“Ronald Weasley get your hands off your knob and shove this down there, it’ll keep it all rounded up.” Harry sat up on his elbows as he watched Hermione hand her boyfriend the muggle cricketer’s box. Ron screwed up his nose at the item but did as he was instructed. Sure enough the item worked and Harry shook his head as he watched Ron nod in appreciation of the sizable package he appeared to have now. “Harry? Why aren’t you dressed?” Satisfied with Ron’s look Hermione turned on Harry who was still lazing on his bed in his jeans and jumper. 

“I’m waiting for you lot to piss off so I can dress in private.” Harry grumbled as he shifted his feet quickly as the Patel twins came scrambling in, one dressed as the front of a thestral, the other as its rear end. 

“Well if you’re waiting for that it won’t come. Why don’t you head down to Moaning Myrtle’s Bathroom and get dressed there. We’ll meet you at 6.30 in the entrance hall.” Harry nodded reluctantly and stood up. Grabbing his soap bag and towel, as well as the costume bag Harry headed for the door but paused as Hermione ran to catch up with him half way down the stairs. “Here are some things, so it makes you look like you’ve gone to some effort. The eyeliners charmed to do it for you and all you have to do is swipe a little lipstick on alright?” Harry nodded and stowed the two pieces of make-up into his jeans pocket quickly before anyone saw. “You’ll be fine Harry.” Hermione pressed a sympathetic kiss to Harry’s cheek before running back upstairs to rejoin Ron in helping Neville into his costume properly. 

The hallways were utter chaos and Harry found himself dodging all sorts of creatures, people and plants in the hallways as he headed for the deserted second year girls bathroom. Harry rounded the last corner but froze when he ran into small group of Slytherins coming up from the dungeons. It took a second for Harry to realize whom it was beneath the costume but the minute he did a smile broke out on his face. 

“Shut it Potty.” Draco snapped as he pushed the stuffed parrot back up onto his shoulder where it had slipped in the minor collision with Harry. Harry tried to refrain from laughing as he looked over the blonde’s appearance. Silk bloomers cut off at the knees, miss matched boots, a shirt with puffy sleeves and a pirate’s hat and eye patch. Draco certainly looked the part of a pirate. Noticing Harry’s stifled giggles, Draco sneered angrily. “Compliments on your costume Potter, useless fucking wizard really suits you.” Draco’s tongue was wicked and Harry resisted the urge to strike out at the blonde. There would be enough humiliation coming to him without adding to it himself. “Piss off Potter.” Draco stepped around Harry to stride off down the corridor and Harry couldn’t resist a jibe at the picture the blonde made. 

“Aye, Aye Pirate Pete.” Harry laughed in his best pirate impression he could muster as he sprinted the last few yards to the girl’s bathroom and disappeared inside before Malfoy could turn back and curse him. 

In the safety of the deserted bathroom Harry took his time having a shower trying to prepare himself for the evening. By the sound of the music resonating up from the hall the band had arrived. Harry knew he was stalling by the length of time it took for him to dry himself. Hermione had given him a charm to remove the hair from his legs earlier in the day and Harry was rather impressed by how smooth his skin was beneath the light dusting of hair he’d grown during puberty. 

With the towel wrapped around his waist Harry had taken the costume pieces out of the bag and hung each one on a different hook to assess which one he’d start with. Hermione had given him pointers but that wasn’t going to help much as he reached for the black silk and lace pants. Standing in front of the full length mirror Harry had shuffled his way into the pants and squirmed a little as he’d positioned his cock so that it sat snuggly tucked between his legs and out of sight. Picking up the corsetry Harry pulled it down over his head and into place around his stomach and chest, thanking whatever god that there was that it was high enough to cover his nipples. With the corset in place a quick tightening spell had the item pulled tight, correcting Harry’s posture and sucking his stomach in.

“Oooh got to watch that.” Harry huffed as he picked up the stockings and went to bend over to pull them on, the corset jabbing him hard in the ribs. With each leg in a stocking and the seams straight Harry tucked his feet into the high heels and assessed himself. Reaching behind him Harry fluffed the white tail that was stuck on his backside before turning around to make sure everything that was supposed to be connected and tied up had been. Grabbing for the makeup Hermione had leant him Harry slid some blood red lipstick onto his lips, proud of the fact he’d watched his Aunt Petunia put it on and mirroring her technique perfectly. The eyes were easy and having read the instructions flicked the liner and whispered the incantation. In a puff of sweet smelling perfume the job was done. Thick lines curved under and over Harry’s eyes, the shimmery white powder on Harry’s eye lids making him seem just a little more female. Satisfied with his make-up Harry put on the ears and sighed heavily as he stared at himself in the mirror. Hermione was right, he did have the legs for stockings but as for the rest, he looked like a cheap harlot right out of Bond Street. Harry pulled on his long black silk gloves and having sent his things back up to his dorm shoved his wand down the right hand glove for safe keeping. 

The clock struck 6.30 just as Harry was distantly thinking that he hoped he didn’t need the toilet during the evening. Jumping a little Harry realized he couldn’t put off the inevitable any longer. With a deep calming sigh Harry straightened himself and strode out of the bathroom, stumbling only slightly on the high heels that made his hips sway suggestively. The hallways were practically empty and Harry picked up his pace a little not wanting to be last in the hall and draw further attention to himself. Harry was too busy watching his step that he didn’t see the figure coming up the stairs in front of him before it was too late. With a huff Harry ran straight into the solid chest of the elder wizard and fell sprawling to the steps in a heap of arms and legs. 

“My apologies miss.” Harry froze as he instantly recognized the potion-stained fingers that were offered down to him in aid. Ignoring the offer Harry awkwardly lifted himself up cursing silently to himself as he kept his gaze to the floor and ducked his head so that the professor wouldn’t recognize him. This was the last person Harry wanted to meet. With Voldemort gone Harry and Snape had come to a sort of awkward truce. Snape backed off from his vendetta against the boy who lived and Harry in turn had promised to not pull any stupid stunts. Unfortunately though Harry knew that this current situation certainly came under ‘stupid stunts’ and it would be therefore free reign for Snape to skin him alive. Harry felt the potions masters gaze acutely, his skin breaking out into tiny pimples as he felt the dark eyes critically evaluating him. Harry didn’t have to see the potions masters’ expression to know the man was less than impressed by what he saw. 

“A little chilly for such a costume don’t you think Miss…?” Snape let the pointed question hang in the air waiting for the student’s name that dared to wear such an outfit. Harry swallowed awkwardly and knew there was no way out. Slowly Harry raised his head to look sheepishly at the potions professor. Harry knew he’d cherish the memory of the expression that swept over Snape’s face the moment he recognized Harry beneath the make-up. “Potter?” Despite himself a twitch of amusement tugged at the corner of Harry’s lips as he watched the potions masters’ mouth open and close for a moment in speechless shock. 

“Yes sir but it was the only thing left in my size.” Harry whispered by way of explanation as he adjusted the rabbit ears on his head where they’d been misplaced in the altercation. “Not going to the ball sir?” Harry inquired timidly his cheeks coloring as he realized Snape was still staring at him although not the way Harry had expected. 

“No.” Snape breathed out, as he seemed to collect himself and quickly realized he was staring. Snapping his head up Snape straightened his robe almost awkwardly his familiar blank expression returning as he glared at Harry. “You’re not seriously going in there dressed like that Potter?” Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the rollicking he’d expected finally fell from Snape’s lips. 

“You’d rather I go naked?” Harry muttered as he began down the steps not wanting to be later than he already was. 

“You’re practically naked now!” Snape snapped angrily as he turned around and followed Harry back down the stairs. “Sirius does not know about this surely?” Snape demanded as he trailed Harry across the hall towards where Hermione and Ron were waiting for their friend. 

“No but he’s about to.” Harry smiled darkly over his shoulder as he joined Ron and Hermione as they began to walk into the crowded great hall. Harry paused just on the threshold of the room as he realized Snape was following him. “Change your mind about coming professor?” Harry threw nastily over his shoulder as Snape’s gaze narrowed at him dangerously. 

“I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see you skinned alive by the mutt for all the galleons in Britain.” Snape sneered as Harry turned his back on him and having taken a deep breath followed Ron and Hermione into the hall. 

Silence fell like death across the room systematically as Harry strolled slowly through the crowd with Ron and Hermione. Harry was used to be being stared at by his peers he’d dealt with it tolerably at school but this was a different kind of stare entirely. 

“Drink?” Ron offered quietly as he picked up a glass of orange juice from the nibbles table at the side of the hall. 

“Only if it’s spiked.” Harry muttered trying to avoid looking at anyone in particular as he sipped from the cup leaving a smudge of lipstick on the rim. 

“Ignore them Harry you look great.” Hermione snapped as she began circulating amongst the groups gathered around the hall leaving Harry and Ron to follow her slowly. When it was obvious Harry wasn’t going to make any big speeches about his costume the conversation filtered back into the room. Before long the band had begun again and people were beginning to dance. Finally no longer the center of attention Harry relaxed and began to take in the costumes and people around him. It was hard to recognize some people in their costumes but Harry enjoyed working it out. Just as Hermione had predicted no one talked to Harry but more than a few stared at him as he passed by their groups. It was somewhat of a surprise when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around Harry expected it to be a member of the faculty but was surprised when he saw the unimpressed expression of his godfather behind the large clown nose. 

“What in the hell do you think you’re playing at Harry?” Sirius snapped as he grabbed Harry’s elbow and drew him away from the dance floor and over to an empty set of chairs set up along the wall. 

“I wasn’t coming at all until this morning and ‘mione got her panties in a twist. This was the only thing left in my size. Would you rather I turned up naked?” Harry growled as he drained what was left of his drink and tried to look like he was just having a conversation with Sirius and not an argument. 

“You’re practically naked now!” Sirius argued angrily lowering his voice enough so that no one else over heard him. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically having heard exactly the same thing only moments ago. 

“That’s what Snape said.” Harry muttered, completely taken by surprise as Sirius grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him forcefully. 

“You stay away from him tonight understand?” Sirius whispered harshly as he pushed his oversized nose against Harry’s and glared into the boy’s unblinking green gaze. Automatically Harry nodded wondering what had upset Sirius so much.

“It’s only a costume.” Harry whispered having thought at least that his godfather would have found it amusing. Sirius sighed heavily and let go of Harry’s shoulders before stepping back and glancing over Harry’s appearance a small smile coming to his lips. 

“You’ve got the legs for it.” Sirius chuckled as he straightened Harry’s ears up and cheekily reached around to pinch Harry’s bunny tail. “Come and sit with us you look as awkward as hell on those heels.” Harry rolled his eyes and thankfully took Sirius arm as his godfather led him across the floor and over to where Dumbledore and the other order members were sat joking and laughing with various Ministry officials.


	3. 30 Days of April

CHAPTER 3  
(30 Days of April)

Harry yawned quietly behind his gloved hand as he slumped down in the chair. He was completely bored, cold and generally uncomfortable. He couldn’t even eat, as the corset he wore left little room for just breathing let alone stuffing his face. The ball had gone on around him, the group he’d sat in for most of the evening gradually pittering out as couples took to the floor to dance. Even Sirius was out dancing with Tonks and Remus leaving Harry sitting beside the older wizards discussing politics and ‘the old times’. Harry hadn’t seen much of Ron or Hermione either, the two of them circulating and meeting potential ‘employers’ as Hermione had described them. Harry had been right in his first dismal assessment of the evening’s festivities. He’d had more fun at the world cup party the night before. Surprisingly Harry had seen Snape mooching around the place keeping to the shadows and avoiding any of the conversations wizards tried to draw him into. Snape was still a social pariah even after being labeled a hero of the war. The potions professor hated company and despised useless conversation. Harry would be surprised if Snape enjoyed an activity that he didn’t do alone. 

Harry was looking around for the wizard he was currently thinking about and was somewhat surprised when he felt someone sit down beside him, a warm hand coming to rest on his upper thigh. Harry turned around ready to give whoever had the cheek to touch him a mouthful. However when he recognized the figure sat next to him he froze. 

“Close the legs Potter. You can see what you had for breakfast.” Harry was speechless as Snape pushed his legs together with a firm hand before going back to sipping what appeared to be a glass of whisky. Harry longed for a drink of the amber liquid and stared as the professor took another swig. As if knowing what Harry was thinking Snape begrudgingly passed the glass with the small mouthful of whisky left in it across to Harry who gratefully accepted it.

“Thanks.” Harry muttered as he nursed the small amount of whisky making it last knowing he wouldn’t be getting anymore. “Enjoying yourself?” Harry whispered bitterly as he glanced around at the couples dancing closely on the dance floor. Snape looked positively out of place among the colored costumes his boring black robes doing nothing but draw muttered nasty comments about his personality. 

“As much as crutiatus on a sunny day.” Snape replied as he glanced across at Harry who was staring daggers through the couples. Harry didn’t have a girlfriend. He’d never really had a full girlfriend just a crush on Cho that had gone nowhere. His lack of girlfriend was partly the reason he avoided functions such as this, feeling thoroughly left out when things got close. Without failure someone would always bring up the subject of him ‘settling down’ now the war had finished and Harry could never quite shake the picture of himself as an old wizard in fluffy slippers and a nightgown. “Yourself?” Snape inquired as Harry snorted in mock amusement.

“I’m cold. I feel as trussed up as a turkey and I just want to go to bed.” Harry muttered darkly as he regrettably finished the last dribble of whisky Snape had given him. 

“How about I offer you a proper drink in my chambers and we can get you into something a little warmer and more covered?” Harry was surprised by the offer and turned to stare up at Snape in surprise. Harry was about to accept when he remembered his godfather’s strange words causing him to frown in concern. 

“I shouldn’t…” Harry twisted his hands in his lap awkwardly as Snape turned to him and sighed heavily. 

“With all due respect Potter, your godfathers a prick. No matter what tripe he fed you earlier about staying away from me I assure you it’s an unnecessary warning but if you prefer to sit here alone looking like a midnight tramp then that’s your choice…” Snape stood up abruptly from his seat ready to leave at being rejected but Harry was instantly at his feet beside the elder wizard. 

“Do you have whisky?” Harry inquired gesturing to his empty glass as he caught hold of Snape’s arm to stop him from leaving. Snape smirked over his shoulder and taking the glass from Harry’s hand put the empty glass on the table. 

“Single Malt.” Snape muttered as he led the way out of the great hall. Harry struggled to keep up with the wizard his feet killing him in the high heels as he tried to meet Snape’s long strides. The castle was practically deserted and only the eyes of the paintings watched Harry and Snape travel down into the dungeons. 

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin that marked the entrance to Snape’s chambers grumbled a curse as Harry stepped through the doorway and into the warm private rooms. This wasn’t the first time Harry had been in Snape’s chambers having recovered in here after the climatic battle at the end of the war. Nothing much had changed. Snape’s unorganized, dusty chaos still littered every surface. How Snape found anything in this mess was beyond Harry’s comprehension but he supposed the professor had been living like this for most of his life and so was undoubtedly used to it. 

“Umph.” Harry sighed as he pushed some parchment out of the way on the couch and flopped down into its worn leather, his legs falling open as he adjusted himself painfully. Snape rolled his eyes at Harry’s lack of deportment as he poured them both a generous glass of whisky and returned to his own seat by the fire. “You really should clean this place up.” Harry muttered as he reached over to take his glass before settling back in the sofa. 

“I like it like this.” Snape grumbled over the rim of his glass as he sipped at the far superior alcohol than the dishwater he’d been served at the ball. Harry nodded and fell silent enjoying the warmth of the chambers compared to the drafty hall upstairs. Snape stared at Harry through the amber liquid in his glass careful to look away when Harry glanced at him. Harry knew the professor was staring but chose to ignore it until the silence became too much. 

“What?” Harry queried as he pulled his wand out of the glove and tossed it carelessly onto the coffee table in irritation. “Is the eyeliner smudged?” Harry chuckled sarcastically as he fluttered his eyes dramatically before putting his feet up on the couch. 

“You’ve got the legs for it.” Snape whispered nonchalantly as he nursed his whisky. Harry rolled his eyes and stretched his stocking clad legs out for Snape to get a better look at them. 

“So everyone keeps telling me. I think they’re girly.” Harry muttered as he lowered his legs back down again and scratched his thigh idly through the net. 

“I believe that’s the idea Potter.” Snape chuckled as he removed his own wand from within the folds of his cloak and flicked it into midair. A plate of cheese and crackers appearing a second later on the coffee table.

“So come on. How come Sirius doesn’t want me associating with you tonight, aside from the usual gripes.” Harry sat up and having rested his glass on the arm of the chair reached forward to select a few pieces of cheese and some accompanying crackers. Snape watched the easy extend of the boy’s arm muscles and flex of the ivory skin as the boy sat back with his chosen snack. 

“He’s under the impression I get off on that sort of thing.” Snape gestured casually to Harry’s costume as he stood up and went to refill his own glass. 

“Why does he think that?” Harry mumbled around a mouthful of goat’s cheese and water cracker. Snape having poured himself another drink moved around to his bookcase and after a minute perusing the mess dragged down a sizable photo album. Silently Snape handed Harry the album as he returned to his seat by the fire. Somewhat dubious as to why Snape was offering any information regarding his private life Harry toyed with the tassel holding the album closed. 

“Well open it. It’s not as if half the school hasn’t seen it already. No doubt Gryffindor has a monument to it up in the bloody tower.” Harry frowned at Snape’s irritation but having wiped his hands clean on his thighs slowly opened the album. Harry stared at the first picture his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline as he stared at the unsmiling figure standing amongst an entire group of students pointing and laughing. “Go ahead and laugh Potter. I assure you my complexes regarding that particular prank have already rooted themselves thoroughly.” Harry bit his lip but didn’t even smile as he stared at the miserable picture of Snape when he was young, dressed up to the nines in twelve inch heals and a red lace teddy. The young wizards face was heavy with make-up and the studded dog collar about his neck stretched out of the picture into someone’s hand. 

“It’s not funny.” Harry muttered as he turned the page to see yet another picture of Snape dressed up in women’s clothing, this time a pink dress with pale tights and a sun hat. Again and again Harry turned the pages each picture seemingly more humiliating than the next and each time Snape’s young miserable face staring back at him from the sea of laughing figures. “There’s so many.” Harry whispered as he paused on a particularly revealing nightgown that left nothing to the imagination.

“Indeed, 30 all up each as humiliating as the next. 30 days in April, 30 outfits for each.” Snape put simply as he finished his drink and liberally poured himself another. Harry grimaced wondering how on earth Snape had gotten himself into such a predicament. Before Harry could ask however Snape preempted him and continued with his explanation.

“The scar on your godfather’s hip above that gaudy tattoo of a dog?” Harry nodded silently knowing exactly which scar Snape was talking about on his godfather’s body having seen it often during the summer. The scar was the only thing that Sirius couldn’t hide even in dog form. “I put it there with a carving knife from the kitchens.” Snape put simply causing Harry to gasp in surprise. Harry was about to give Snape a mouthful but swallowed it as Snape continued. “Before you go accusing me of anything Potter, it was in self defense. Your father and his friends cornered me in the kitchens one evening. I was sick and unable to attend dinner so I snuck out to the kitchens after curfew. Unfortunately I ran into them coming in from one of their many nights out. Sirius threatened me. He held my face so close to the fireplace it singed all my hair on one side and left me bald for a week. I thought he was going to push me in so I struck out with the only thing within reach, the carving knife I’d dropped on the floor from where I’d been cutting some cheese for a sandwich. I caught him good.” Harry lowered his gaze back to the picture of Snape in the album the dog collar around his neck yet again being held by someone out of shot. Harry suddenly had a sinking feeling that he knew who held the end of the leash. “You should think yourself lucky that Albus has mellowed over the years Potter. My punishment stood at 30 days spent in Sirius’s service doing what ever he told me to do.” 

“Bastard.” Harry muttered under his breath as he ran his fingertip gently over Snape’s miserable face in the picture again cursing why his father and godfather had been so cruel. 

“Quite. I was a laughing stock and spent the entire month of April being led around by a dog collar, dressed as a woman.” Harry sighed heavily and slammed the album closed before getting up and shoving it forcefully back into the shelf where Snape had retrieved it from earlier. Angry Harry paced the room, now realizing why Sirius had been irritated with him for turning up dressed as he was this evening. Snape’s dark gaze watched Harry’s figure pace back and forth until finally the boy stopped and with his hands on his hips turned to stare at Snape. 

“Then why does he think you like this then? You were forced into it in the first place.” Harry gestured to his costume and Snape looked up sharply from the rim of his whisky glass. 

“Because I didn’t put up a fight Potter. Black thought anyone opposed to doing such things would have put up more protest than I did.” Harry scoffed loudly at the stupidity of his godfather and the mentality of keeping such a grudge for so long a time. 

“You don’t though do you?” Harry inquired softly as he sat back down on the couch unaware that his corset had slipped a little revealing his nipples above the bodice. 

“That depends on what you’re referring to Potter because I believe I already told you that men dressed as women don’t do it for me.” Snape muttered as he put aside his empty glass now realizing that he’d had thoroughly too much to drink and that the alcohol was loosening his tongue and making him say things he’d rather not. 

“What about just men?” Harry whispered cautiously as he fiddled with the elastic strap holding his stockings up. 

“That can be debated.” Snape swallowed awkwardly as he stood up from the chair and strode over to the fire determined not to look at Harry any longer less he say something he would regret tomorrow when the hangover set in. Harry hadn’t missed the predatory look Snape had thrown him on the stairs when they’d first bumped into each other. Just as now he hadn’t missed the awkward longing glance the professor had given him as he’d stood up in front of the fireplace. 

“What about me?” Harry whispered silkily wondering what on earth he was doing but surprised by the result. 

“I think you better go.” Snape spoke sharply as he turned abruptly from the fire and disappeared into his bedroom leaving Harry staring on stunned at the potions professors retreating figure. Hermione had once joked with Harry about the sexual tension between he and Snape, saying that it was the cause of their friction but Harry had laughed it off. Harry had never looked at Snape as a sexual creature before, proffering ultimately not to think of Snape even having a cock let alone using it. The idea kind of squicked him out a little but he had to admit the professor was attractive. Not in the traditional sense of the word but he wasn’t ugly by all means. Harry had dabbled a little in queer relationships, purely experimentally of course. He’d kissed Charlie Weasley last summer and had reciprocated a hand job with Ron when the two of them had been reading ‘playwitch’. Still those things were a long way from actually being gay and so as Harry stood up to follow Snape into the bedroom he knew he was blindly following an unknown instinct that had crawled up from some deep, dark secret place inside of him not even he had known existed.


	4. Mark of Ownership

CHAPTER 4  
(Mark of Ownership)

Harry paused quietly in front of the wizard sitting slumped on the trunk at the end of his bed his face in his hands. Swallowing hard Harry stepped up to Snape the boy steeling his nerves for what he was about to do. Harry had never felt compelled to do anything as bold as this before in his life but he knew if he didn’t take the opportunity and see where it led he’d regret it for the rest of his life. 

“I like being owned.” Harry whispered cursing his voice for wavering with uncertainty as he put words to the very private secrets he’d kept hidden. Sure Harry had had sex and while it had been fun on a whole new level it hadn’t been satisfying as Ron often described it as being. Harry had turned to more dangerous liaisons after the war had ended, short, sharp fucks that had more risk, more adventure, more excitement. Ginny Weasley had been his first. It had been about as satisfying as a bacon sandwich after a night on the piss. The Patel twins had been a little more exciting but then threesomes were difficult on more than just the normal level. Then of course there had been Jessica Crookshaft, a girl Harry had met after the war at the counseling sessions Sirius had forced him to go to. She’d been a good lay, a little screamer with thighs that could crush rocks. Harry had enjoyed her and the fun he’d had when he was supposed to be in counseling. Still though none of them had done anything to satisfy his dark little cravings that only ever came to fruition in the deepest recess of his dreams. Harry was going out on a limb to see if perhaps Severus Snape was the answer to his problems. 

Harry bit his lip as he watched Snape look up slowly from his hands the man’s dark gaze narrowed dangerously as he assessed if the boy was being serious or not. Carefully Harry took a step closer to Snape forcing the elder wizard to sit up straight in order to continue to meet his gaze. 

“Were you jealous?” Harry whispered daringly as he brought up his hand to trace a soft path down Snape’s cheek with a cold fingertip. Snape didn’t flinch at the touch his eyes staring into Harry’s flickering green orbs. When Snape didn’t reply Harry wasn’t going to be put off and so continued unrelenting his cold fingertip now resting on Snape’s thin bottom lip. “I think you were. Jealous I might draw attention to myself from someone else more attracted to me than you are. Were you afraid I might get swept off my feet by some other brooding potions master waiting in the wings?” Harry allowed a small triumphant smile as he watched Snape’s expressionless face twitch in what Harry assumed was irritation at hearing the truth coming from Harry’s mouth. Spurred on by his win Harry continued this time pushing his way between Snape’s knees to stand impossibly closer to the elder wizard who was now forced into straining his neck backwards in order to keep eye contact. “I want to be owned Professor. I want to be taught a lesson every time I stray.” Harry pressed Snape’s bottom lip softly creating a pink indent in the thin lips. Taking a barely perceivable breath in Harry bent down so that his face was inches from Snape’s their eyes still locked in silent communication. “You were right Professor. A boy like me needs boundaries and discipline. I just didn’t realize how much I needed it until now…” Harry whispered dangerously as he closed his eyes and leant the last few inches to press his own lips against Snape’s. 

For a brief moment when Snape didn’t respond Harry thought he’d fucked up. Harry had never dared voice his desires before to anyone and if he’d thought about it the last person he ever expected to be confessing to was Snape. However in the second that Harry didn’t dare breathe the boy felt Snape’s lips part, responding to the quivering press of Harry’s lips against his own. Harry briefly had enough thought to processes that Snape tasted of whisky before a hand had come up to cup the back of his head drawing him further into the kiss. Snape’s tongue seemed to map every inch of Harry’s mouth in a frenzied kiss and Harry surrendered completely to the dominating power the elder wizard practically radiated. This was what Harry had wanted all those other times he’d fucked around. 

When Snape finally broke the kiss Harry was breathless and gasped loudly as he stood back up straight his eyes still closed and his plundered mouth hanging open gasping for oxygen. Snape’s hands had slid from the back of Harry’s head as the boy had stood and were now lying loosely on the boy’s slim waist, pulled in by the black silk corset he still wore. At length Harry opened his eyes and glanced down into Snape’s gaze staring up at him. Harry watched as a small twitch of a smile tugged at the corner of Snape’s lips as the man reached up with one hand and wiped away the smudge of lipstick Harry had left on his lips. 

“You’ve had a lot to drink. You won’t regret this in the morning will you?” Harry whispered huskily as he reached down and wiped away a bit of the lipstick Snape had missed with his own thumb. Snape’s smile spread further across his lips at Harry’s comment as he jerked Harry forward so that his face was pressed against the boy’s silk wrapped stomach. 

“That depends on how you perform tonight doesn’t it?” Snape muttered darkly against Harry’s stomach as he slid his hands down from the boy’s hips and around to cup the pert backside of the younger wizard. Harry jumped forward at the touch and listened as Snape chuckled darkly against his stomach at the boy’s nervous movement. “Besides…” Snape drawled as he pulled back from Harry’s stomach and leaned back casually against the bottom of the bed, so that he could look back into Harry’s eyes. “I tend to be very possessive about my property once I’ve claimed it as my own.” A shudder of excitement rippled through Harry’s body. Snape’s words stroking Harry’s anticipation of the night to come. “Heels off, get rid of those ridiculous ears and go kneel by the side of the bed.” Harry was a little surprised at Snape’s rapid change in tone of voice and hastened to obey. Kicking off the heels was a welcome relief but Harry winced physically as he dropped down to his knees beside Snape’s large curtained four-poster bed. 

“I’m not quite sure if you realize what you’re getting yourself into yet Potter but I’m sure once you’ve had your brains fucked out reality will set in.” Harry watched as Snape stood up from his trunk at the bottom of the bed and having walked over to the fireplace began stripping off his cloak and outer robes. “I will warn you however that I don’t like being made a fool of Potter. In this game I play for keeps and consequently you’ll play by the rules or not at all.” Harry nodded as he watched Snape drape what was left of his outer robes over the back of the chair by the fire before wandering around to where Harry was knelt by the bed. Dressed in just a simple white shirt and his black trousers Snape looked positively edible. His hair was tied back leaving only a few stray strands hanging free about his face. “From tonight onwards Potter you’re mine and be prepared to be punished if you forget that. Touch another and I’ll show you pain.” Again Harry nodded in silence, his body thrumming with restrained heat with every command Snape set down. “You’ll follow everything I say to the letter, put trust in the decisions I make for you and in turn trust in me to keep you safe. From now on you’re a submissive in this relationship and if you challenge me I’ll make you pay.” Harry closed his eyes as he felt Snape step around him, the springs of the bed creaking as the elder wizard sat down in front of where Harry was knelt. “Now let’s see how far that Gryffindor courage of yours will get you before I have to take the reigns?” Harry’s eyes shot open immediately as he heard the slide of a zipper being undone. 

“Merlin,” Harry breathed out as he watched mesmerized as Snape reached into his trousers and pulled free his already semi erect cock. Harry had never actually been on this end of fully mature males cock before and Snape’s size seemed a few worlds removed from Harry’s own pitiful offering still confined within the panties of his costume. Snape smiled coyly down at the boy who was gawking at him. 

“Perhaps instead of staring Potter its best you get closer acquainted with it.” Harry glanced up briefly at Snape before eagerly placing his hands on both of Snape’s knees and hauling himself up so that he could kneel between the elder wizards legs. Harry had had partners do this to him before and he was pretty sure he knew how to do it. Tentatively Harry reached forward and pressed his hand flat against the small amount of flesh visible below Snape’s shirt. Harry smiled as he felt the ripple of muscle beneath his hands as he slid his hand along the short trail of hair and down into the thicker wiry thatch around the base of the man’s cock. Pleased at hearing Snape sigh deeply above him, Harry firmly wrapped his hand around the base of Snape’s cock holding it steady as he leant forward to press the first nervous kiss to the uncut head. Harry felt Snape’s thighs twitch beneath his hand as he flicked his tongue around the rosy tip, bravely dipping it into the slit before laving the length with gentle swirls of his tongue. The taste was unique, musky spice invading Harry’s nostrils as he licked along the thick vein on the underside of the man’s cock back up to the tip. 

Already, from such small attention Snape’s cock had begun to harden and Harry shifted himself closer to get a better angle. With another wet kiss to the rosy head Harry this time slid his lips down over the bulge surprised by the stretch his mouth made to get it inside. Snape seemed pleased with the progress, his hands coming up to twine in Harry’s hair. Spurred on by the sounds coming out of Snape’s throat Harry began to suck, careful to keep his teeth behind his lips as he took more and more of Snape’s length in until the head nudged the back of his throat and made him gag. By now Snape was solid and a trickle of fluid leaking out of his slit coated Harry’s mouth. The boy wasn’t giving up however even though the size of the man in his mouth made his eyes water. Having to be satisfied with only half of Snape’s length comfortably in his mouth Harry sucked harder, combing the milking movement of his hand on the man’s base with the wanton sucking on the tip. Snape’s fingers tightened almost painfully in Harry’s hair his hips pushing forward to aid the slide of his prick into Harry’s mouth. Harry could do little but go with the flow his eyes fluttering closed as he swallowed each salty dribble that came in contact with his tongue. 

It was with a surprising hiss and a grunt that Harry was pushed abruptly away, the boy over balancing and falling onto his backside his legs sprawled about him on the floor. Harry stared up at Snape in worry concerned he’d done something wrong. Snape was leaning back on the bed propped up by his arms, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His angry, thick red cock curved up from the parting of his trousers the glistening coating of saliva catching the flicker of light from the candles around the room. Snape was breathing heavily as Harry crawled back up to his knees and over to lean against Snape’s leg. Slowly Snape seemed to calm his breathing and sat back up straight on the edge of the bed to look down at Harry. 

“Up.” Snape commanded calmly as he gestured for Harry to stand. Obediently the boy did as he was told standing a little awkwardly in front of Snape knowing that his own cock was trapped painfully in the tight confines of the lace knickers. “On the bed.” Snape muttered as he shifted aside to allow Harry to crawl up onto the soft satin sheets beside him. Snape’s guiding hand on Harry’s waist had the boy knelt on his hand and knees facing the headboard as Snape knelt behind the younger wizard. Harry shivered from head to toe as Snape began pressing kisses against Harry’s upper back a whispered charm against the skin drawing the drapes around the bed closed with a rattle. It wasn’t dark with the drapes closed but it was certainly more private and warmer. Harry felt Snape’s hands following the trail of kisses down over the laced corset and down to where the fluffy white rabbit tail was stuck to the back of the lace underwear. The touch was wonderful, such strong confident hands exploring him, guiding him. Harry had craved this with his own relationships, to be molded into someone else’s plaything, to be owned. When Snape’s fingers clutched at the panties and began to draw them down over the pert globes of Harry’s backside the boy stiffened a little in concern. 

“I haven’t done this before.” Harry whispered as he tilted his head over his shoulder to look back at Snape who was sitting back on his haunches and admiring the pale flesh of Harry’s backside newly revealed. 

“Don’t stress Potter just trust me.” Snape breathed out as he leant forward and pressed two wet kisses to each roundel of Harry’s arse making the boy hiss in delight. It was difficult breathing in the corset alone without Snape’s avid attentions and Harry sighed heavily as the man’s hands reached around to cup his heavy cock that was still brutally trapped in the lace panties. Snape had been careful not pulled them off the entire way knowing the difficulties of being young and on a hand trigger. Automatically Harry thrust into Snape’s questing hand but the man drew it away pointedly and rested a calming hand on Harry’s back. “I think we’ll leave that there until I’m finished.” Harry whined pitifully as Snape snapped the elastic of the panties that were pulled down only enough to expose the boy’s butt. Harry watched through lidded eyes as Snape reached around him and through the curtains to the bedside table. After a few moments of rustling around in the draw Snape sat back with a clear vial of fluid clutched in his hand. Harry knew what lubricant was but he’d never seen it in a vial like that before. “It’s a muscle relaxant Potter. I haven’t the patience to prepare you so I’m cheating.” Snape muttered as he uncorked the vial with his teeth and spat the cork out of the way. Harry watched as Snape poured a generous helping of the fluid onto his hand before slapping the sparkling fluid onto his cock. Harry watched from between his arms as Snape stroked himself thoroughly coating the straining erection before turning back to Harry’s exposed behind. “Deep breath Potter and think of England.” Snape chuckled wicked as he plunged two of his already slicked fingers into Harry’s unsuspecting body. The boy’s backside erupted in pain and Harry howled as he tried to scoot away from the invading fingers probing him. Snape’s firm hand wrapped around his waist however preventing him from moving. Sliding his fingers in and out of Harry’s backside Snape carefully coated the channel inside and smiled as he felt the boy begin to relax under his ministrations. The relaxant potion was one of his more ambitious projects he’d made while at school and over the years it had been worth its weight in gold. Before long Harry was groaning loudly into the bed sheets as Snape’s fingers twisted inside of him seeking and finding the sweet spot hidden within the boy’s virgin passage. 

Harry didn’t even realize the change as Snape pulled his fingers free and knelt up behind the younger wizard. Snape smiled as he ran an appreciative hand up Harry’s stocking clad thigh and over the silk corset to the boy’s back as he slowly guided his cock to the artificially relaxed hole. Snape let out a primal groan as he sank easily into the warm tight channel of the boy who wantonly threw his head back and screamed at the much larger entry filling him. Harry had never felt anything like it and shook visibly as Snape set a demanding pace, thrusting deeply back and forth. Harry knew the drill and pushed back against Snape’s ever advancing thrusts, squeezing his muscles together to try and hold the man in place before he pulled out again. 

Harry’s cock was throbbing painfully in the itchy irritatable fabric of the lace panties. His cock was still tucked brutally under his balls unable to fill completely. Desperate to give himself a little relief Harry went to reach for himself but Snape’s hand slammed down over his pinning it to the bed as the man thrust harder into Harry’s willing body. At length Harry felt Snape stiffen right before a set of teeth came sinking down deep into his shoulder, surely drawing blood. The explosion of searing cream that tore up Harry’s passage made the boy scream yet again, as Snape’s cock pulsed out its load. Harry couldn’t see straight as he whimpered like an injured beast as Snape finally released his teeth from the boy’s shoulder. Almost in an apologetic motion Snape swiped his tongue across the bite mark before drawing himself out of the boy and collapsing on his back on to the bed. Harry didn’t know what to do, he was physically in pain, his cock crying out for attention as he knelt still on all fours panting miserably and trying not to cry. 

Harry stared at Snape lying beside him a satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he stretched languidly and gave his softening prick an appreciative tug. Inside his head Harry was screaming all sorts of names at Snape as he waited and waited for the man to acknowledge him. At length Snape sniffed and looked across at Harry an eyebrow raised in silent expectation.

“If you want it Potter, you better ask?” Snape whispered silkily as he ran a smooth hand down Harry’s tension riddled back. The boy looked debauched, his eyeliner smudged in the sweat, his lipstick messy, his hair in disarray and his chest heaving despite the corset. 

“Please sir, can I…” Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tried not to focus on the pain. 

“Come sit here and let me watch.” Harry didn’t need to be told twice and throwing caution to the wind, sat up and threw his leg over Snape’s lap so that he was kneeling above the man’s waist. Panting Harry hastily pulled aside the lace knickers and let his purpling cock spring free. Not caring that Snape’s obsidian eyes were watching him, Harry took a firm fisted grip around his cock and began to pump it rapidly. With no finesse or definable rhythm Harry tugged brutally on his own cock desperately seeking the climax he’d been denied all evening. Ignoring the pain of the rash caused by the dry lace Harry tighten his fist and closed his eyes concentrating deeply on that point he knew he wanted. It took a few minutes before the familiar tightening of his balls signaled his climax followed by the spurting eruption of cream from his cock. Gasping Severus name and with his head thrown back Harry milked himself out all over Snape’s chest and his own shaking hand. It had been the most intense orgasm he’d felt since losing his virginity and as he collapsed uncaringly against Snape’s strong chest he knew he’d found what he’d been secretly longing for. Whimpering Harry clutched to Snape’s body, his eyes closed tight and his body strung even tighter.

Slowly Snape drew his arms up around the boy’s form lying atop of him and with a gentle kiss to the top of the boy’s head let Harry nuzzle into him and settle.

Snape smiled to himself as he felt the boy falling into much needed sleep his stocking clad legs stuck out and his lipstick stained lips slightly parted in quiet breath. Harry was owned and Snape couldn’t have been happier that it was he alone who owned the boy…


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Harry ignored the stares as he sauntered in to the great hall, the smells of breakfast making his stomach grumble angrily. Harry knew what he looked like. He had caught sight of his own reflection in a puddle on the way up from the dungeons. His hair was scruffy, his eyeliner smudged and his lipstick almost gone entirely. His high heels were flung casually over his shoulder by their straps. His stockings had ladders up to the thighs and the laces of his corset were still partially undone and hanging loose down his back. The most visible item though that everyone was staring at was the large purple bite mark on his shoulder, shining fresh with clear teeth indentations. 

Whispers broke out around the hall as Harry sat down beside Ron at the Gryffindor table. Casually Harry threw his shoes to the floor as he bent over to grab a large helping of toast, unaware that his friends could see the sticky remnants of a parting kiss on Harry’s neck. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Ron growled loudly causing most of the room to fall silent as they listened for Harry’s reply. Harry could feel the stares of the faculty from the top table and knew both Remus and Sirius were among them. Pointedly ignoring Ron Harry turned to glance nonchalantly up at the top table, at where Snape was sitting reading his mail and spooning cornflakes into his mouth carefully. The elder wizard unlike Harry looked immaculate and was the only person not staring at Harry. This morning they’d awoken together and Harry had let the elder wizard thoroughly devour him in kisses before he’d been kicked out. Harry knew he was owned. He knew he belonged in Snape’s arms but he also knew better than to broadcast the fact. Harry smiled coyly as he turned back to Ron who was still angrily waiting for an answer. 

“Impressing a potential employer.” Harry spoke calmly as he glanced knowingly at Hermione before sniffing uncaringly and going back to his toast without any further explanation. 

THE END


	6. Fan Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not remember who created these works of Fan Art for this story, as they were done so long ago. Please let me know if it was you or you know who did create them and I'll add your name and tag your other works here.


End file.
